


Kokichi’s Motive

by KokichixHydraulicPress



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokichixHydraulicPress/pseuds/KokichixHydraulicPress
Summary: Monokuma decides to spice things up with a new motive, that every day a students secret will be revealed. Unlucky Kokichi gets chosen twice, and the game is on! (Includes soft Kokichi, and Pre-Game headcannons)
Relationships: Sorta Saioma? I dunno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a week after Kirumi’s execution, when they were told to go to the gym. Everyone knew there was no missing it, so they begrudgingly went. When Monokuma announced a new motive, everyone instantly went into a state of panic.  
“H-huh? You s-still expect us to play?! You freak!”  
“I will never play your games!”  
“Atua is not pleased with this!”  
“H-how could you...”

Then out of nowhere, a voice that was annoyingly high pitched chirped out “Wow Monokuma! Didn’t think you had the guts after you two last EMBARRASSMENTS of motives!”

Everyone collectively groaned. Kokichi only made things worse. 

Monokuma didn’t seem phased, as he continued showing off his new motive. “Puhuhu! Everyday I will spin a wheel that will decide who’s BIGGEST SECRET gets revealed!”

Everyone had mixed reactions. Some seemed embarrassed, or uncomfortable, but a select few looked terrified. But Monokuma wasn’t finished.

“And thanks to Kokichi’s WONDERFUL comment here, I’ve decided that he will go first!”

Kokichi just stared at shock at the monochromatic bear. “W-what?”

Everyone had to admit, they were curious about Kokichi’s secrets. Kokichi just sighed, and smiled a bright and fake smile. “Wow Monokuma! You flatter me! A motivation just for little ‘ol me? Aw, you shouldn’t have!” Everyone could hear the forced cheerfulness between gritted teeth, and Miu just could help but make fun if the little leader.

“Hah! Finally, karma’s caught up to you! I’ll take bets on the secret! I say that his ‘super evil secret organization’ is nothing more than a few rejects! Anyone up? I have Monocoins!”

After a fun ‘make fun of Kokichi’ minigame, they were no closer to finding out the secret. “Ugh, Monokuma, just spill the beans already! What’s the little freaks ‘big’ secret!”

Kokichi just sighed and glared a harsh and cold glare at Miu, before turning his attention back at Monokuma. “I’m also intrigued. What is the BIGGEST secret, the most AMAZING lie that you can ‘somehow’ prove? I have too many to count.”

Monokuma just grinned wickedly, before having the monokubz drumroll.

“And Kokichi Oma’s biggest secret is...!”

Everyone collectively held their breaths subconsciously.

“Kokichi actually knows Maki from her orphanage!”  
Monokuma finally announced.

It was all chaos from there.


	2. Too many questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Sorry I was late, if anyone is actually reading this. I have ideas for my next chapter, so now it all depends on my motivation!

Maki widened her eyes. Kaito simply looked back and fourth between Kokichi and Maki. Kokichi groaned, and smiled, bringing his finger to his lips. “Wow. That’s my big secret Monokuma? Aha, I have sooo many more!” Kokichi snorted. Monokuma looked like he predicted this, and giggled a simple yet sinister sentence. “It’s not that in it of itself, it’s the questions that follow Puhuhu!” Monokuma laughed his ridiculous laugh, before slinking off somewhere, bringing the remaining Monocubs with him. “The hell?!” Miu snorted, taken aback by the situation. “What does that bear mean ‘the questions that follow’?!” Miu said angrily, before pouting slightly. Maki glared in Kokichi’s direction, before answering her question. “What he means, is that there was no one name ‘Kokichi’ in my orphanage.” Maki glared intensely. Kaito tried to follow, before complaining loudly. “What do you mean no Kokichi?!” Kaito retorted. Tenko glances nervously at the two, before shielding Himiko. “Tenko doesn’t know what’s happening, but Tenko will protect Himiko!” Tenko shouted. Shuichi made a mental puzzle in his mind.   
1\. Kokichi’s relation to the orphanage   
2\. Kokichi’s real name  
If Shuichi wanted to figure out Kokichi’s character, he would need those two factors.   
Shuichis brainstorm was interrupted by Kokichi’s own voice, cackling.  
”Wow, forgot about me Maki? Didn’t know you were so cold-“ Kokichi interrupted, before Maki slammed her hand against his wind pipe, picking him off the ground. The class stopped in their tracks, as if they were playing was museum. Everyone thought that the new motive would make their relationship better, but it just made it way worse. Kokichi started hacking, as his voice began cracking. “M-maki? D-don’t tell me you’re into this kind of uggh-!” Kokichi struggled. Maki dropped him to the floor, before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the doors. The remaining students stood there, motionless, as their brains tried to process what had just happened. “What the f-“ Miu started, before claiming a hand on her mouth. Shuichi realized something that he should have a long time ago. If Kokichi was in a orphanage... that meant he was.. “an orphan..” Shuichi continued, his voice lowered to a whisper.   
\- [ ] The others realized what it meant as well, as the tension in the room was almost seeable. Kaito then stormed out of the room, being the only one still thinking half-level headed. Shuichi reaches out a hand to stop him, but Kaito has already left. 

\- [ ] Out in the hallway, Kaito spots Maki and Kokichi. He hides behind the wall so he can still hear. They were talking in a whisper, so Kaito could only hear snippets. What he heard was concerning though. “Kokichi-“ “Orphanage-“ “Can’t be there-“ “Keira” “Yes-“ “idiot” Kaito tried to make out with more, but he heard footsteps. Kaito ran back into the common room, and almost everyone had dispersed. Kaito received a glare from both Kokichi and Maki, before trying to process the new information. Kaito came to the conclusion he should talk to Shuichi about it though. Kaito excused himself from the remaining students, and went to question Shuichi

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this, I’m sorry that it is short! I’ll try and update once in a while, but it may take me some time! Anyways, have a wonderful day! Also, there’s a weird glitch going on at the beginning and end of my sentences. Oh well.


End file.
